Shanae Preston
NAME: Shanae Preston AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Shanae is a tall girl with a fit body apart from some stretchmarks here and there on her hips and co. She certainly takes care of her body by sports, shaving her legs and using cream for her skin since she knows she won't get good looks from being a lazy bum. She has long, wavy black hair and a smooth dark skin and wears flashy earrings. She certainly takes care of her looks even though she's a sporty girl. She’s about 5 foot 9 and weighs 140 pounds. Even if she works out a lot, all her body fat is in her legs and she has broad shoulders which makes her still seem a bit chubby. PERSONALITY: Shanae is a typical tough girl. She will never back down to argue with someone and always stands up for the lesser man. Fiercely loya, but can go too far in defending others, being argumentative and domineering, determining what others should do. She's impulsive, impatient, and runs her mouth a lot. There's no censoring with her, she believes in being brutally honest. She is playful when around friends and loves to tease them, especially with their love lives. When someone pranks her, she just laughs, having a good sense of humour. However, she’s incredibly stubborn, not giving up when she maybe should, and always needing a comeback at someone else when arguing, whether this is for real or just playful. She always needs to have the last word, which can get annoying to others fast. She overestimates herself a lot and feels she can take care of herself perfectly, without help. She does have softer side when it comes to close friends having problems or when someone mentions her mother. She also can get very angry when someone wrongs the - in her eyes - underdog/little man, reminding her of the girl she used to be. She’ll do anything to make sure nobody has a chance to pick on the weaker students as long as she’s around. She's even willing to fight physically for it. She also argues a lot because she's so impulsive and runs her mouth. Short-tempered and moody, though a more level-headed person can easily snap her out of it again. LIKES: Sports, her friends, working out, winning, music, singing, dancing, flashy earrings, her long black hair, gold make-up. DISLIKES: Being wrong, people who can't take a joke, whoever can't take criticism, school bullies, people pushing others into the ground just because they can, players, mean girls, people who are spoiled and flaunt their money. STRENGTHS: Strong, tough, she's not backing up to fight and is great at standing up for herself and others. She never gives up. Very honest, she hates playing games, so friends know where they stand with her. WEAKNESSES: She runs her mouth all the time, things slip out of her easily. Brutally honest. Since she's not afraid to argue, which often gets her in trouble. Incredibly stubborn and never gives up, always needing to have the last word, and is slow to forgive when you've truly screwed her over. Her dominant personality rubs quite some people the wrong way. Extreme justice complex: she's not against something horrible to people she thinks "deserved it". FEARS: Heights. As soon as she is facing a height, whether she’s just about 12 feet above the ground she already freaks out and gets nauseous and starts to sweat and panic. Then, there is literally nothing left of the tough girl she always is. FAMILY: Just a Dad. RELATIONSHIPS: A tight group of friends which she loves dearly. She's thankful they take her as she is, with her fiery personality. Childhood friends with Ronnie, though they had a fallout two weeks prior to the program. She's tried to reach out to him, but it's failed so far. Mutual respect between her and Milena through being on the track team together and both having quite strong personalities (though Shanae doesn't quite trust her yet). BIO: Shanae grew up with just her Dad, her parents divorced when she was just 4 years old and to her, she doesn’t have a Mom. Her father always had a hard job on raising her because he had to play both the Dad AND the Mom part, having to work and raise a kid by himself. Shanae has from a young age learnt how to cook and clean and to help her father around the house and doesn’t know any better then that they do the household job together. Shanae used to be a pretty shy and insecure little girl actually. She was a loner and didn’t have something like a ‘best friend’. When this kept on going until 8th grade, Shanae became a bit desperate. She started to act tough while she wasn’t and other people sensed that, and became a target of bullying. After refusing to go to class anymore and get humiliated by these people, her father sat down with her at home and gave her some advices. She joined the swim and track team – being a fan of sports – to get to meet new people that she could have something in common with. It gained her confidence to finally have something close to a friend and be herself. But lately, she has overdone it. She is getting too loud just to get noticed. Her father was a fighter – raising a kid by himself – and thus is Shanae. It's given her about an equal amount of great friends as enemies. OTHER: Despite her sports background, she has very poor balance and coordination. Also, alcohol quickly gets to her head and it makes her highly uncoordinated as well. GAMEPLAY: She would fight when she has to, and with has to it means in self defense or when not trusting someone in her group. She would be easily stressed and get pissy at many people even though she doesn't want to. She would come to terms with dying but not without giving her killer something to work hard for and hopefully a nice wound that'll hurt them during the rest of the game.